jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
PuffPuff Humbert
|gender = Male |age = 11 |birthday = October 19 |job = Langham Institute |religion = Roman Catholic |status = Alive |tv = The Jumping Ground Troll Patrol (Guest) |movie = The Jumping Ground Movie |debut = "Rob Gets an Anal Probe" |voice = Sean Astin }} PuffPuff Humbert is one of the main protagonists along with Lance Patrick, Rob Broflovski, and Zowie Hosker. Background Catch Phrases and Mannerisms Puffs often-used catchphrase during the early seasons was "Dude, this is pretty screwed up right here,". In recent episodes however this catchphrase faded. In many episodes, Puff sums up the episode's main points in a small speech that often begins with, "You know, I learned something today." However, it is more common for Kyle to do it, and a few other characters such as Rob and the Mayor Bradby have as well. Puff is often shown with his hands in his coat pockets as he walks, or when in deep thought. In the later episodes, Puff also has a habit of pinching the bridge of his (unseen) nose and shutting his eyes tightly when frustrated or exasperated, saying phrases such as "Oh no." A good example of this is in "Manbearpig" where he does this motion when on the phone with Al Gore. Another example is in "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson", when he does it all the way home from the set of Wheel of Fortune. His mother is also seen doing the motion in that scene. He also does it the whole time when the reporter is talking to David in "Goobacks". The gesture seems to be a learned habit developed by his constant frustration with his parents. Kyle also has a mannerism like this, often closing his eyes when stressed. This isn't uncommon with Puff and Lance, often throughout the series being criticized as having the same personality. Puff often groans, "Aw-awww!" when he's upset or in disbelief, which seems to be an inherited habit; his father does this sometimes as well. If he agrees with someone or is unsure of something, he will often state "sure" or "yeah" in a very dull, unimpressed manner. Whenever he gets mad, frustrated, or gets dragged into something, he often says "Goddamnit!", not to be confused with Rob's catchphrase, "Aw! God-''damn it!" Often in school, he'll say "Oooooh....." with a slightly higher pitched tone than his normal voice. He will often express shock with "Jesus Christ!" This is evident in "Horrid Insect" and "About Last Night...". Criminal Record Driving Grounded Moments Leadership Heroic Moments Superhero Alter-Ego Talents Powers and Abilities Personality Powers and Abilities Powers '''Abilities via Swing:' *'Energy Projection' *'Elemental Manipulation' *'Flight' *'Dimensional Manipulation' *'Weapon Summoning' Abilities Equipment *'Swing' Relationships Family *'David Humbert' *'Jane Humbert' *'Shelley Humbert' *'Marvin Humbert' *'Jimbo Kern' *'Flo Kimble' *'Thrór' Allies *'Lance Patrick' *'Zowie Hosker' *'Rob Broflovski' *'Clyde Donovan' *'Rebecca Cotswolds' Enemies *'Shinnok' *'Anubis' *'Ba'al' *'Unicron' *'Killobyte' *'Z'Aezoth' Appearances Television series ''The Jumping Ground As a main character, PuffPuff appears in all episodes, except the following: *'Season Three' **"Pig Orgy" **"Jewbilee" *'Season Four' **"All At Sea" *'Season Six' **"Disclosure" (flashbacks only) *'Season Seven' **"Peter Mandelson's Holiday" **"Inauguration" (flashbacks only) *'Season Eight' **"Graveyard Shift" *'Season Twelve' **"Moving Targets" *'Season Eighteen' **"Handicar" **"Driven To Tears" Troll Patrol'' Movies Non-Canon Video Games Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Male characters Category:School children Category:Protagonists Category:Kern / Kimble / Humbert family Category:4th graders Category:Male 4th graders Category:Main characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Tau'ri